iWant a Sandwich
by coiwy1
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, Sam being Sam. For the hungry at heart.


Sam's mouth closed on nothing and she woke up.  
"Wha?" she muttered, her eyes flickering open. She could have sworn she had a sandwich, but now all she had was empty air and a weight on her chest. She blinked and tried to focus her eyes, but the darkness of the room made it difficult. Gradually, her vision adjusted and she could make out the shape of Carly lying on top of her. Fair enough. Unsurprisingly, she seemed to be on Carly's couch as well, and there was a body at the other end of the couch that she presumed as Freddie's.  
"What were we doing?" she wondered. Clearly they'd been doing _something_, but they were always at Carly's, so the location itself wasn't an indication of anything. The TV was off, and there didn't seem to be anything on the table in front of them. Sam shifted slightly, trying to relieve her back of the wooden arm driving into it, but it caused Carly to mutter in her sleep and grab a hold of Sam's shirt.  
"Fine," Sam sighed, settling down again. She stroked Carly's hair and tried to ignore the arm.  
"Man, I'm hungry," she said aloud. Her eyes flashed over the table again in case there was something there she'd missed, but it remained defiantly empty. She frowned and her stomach grumbled. She gently pulled an arm out from under her own body and stretched it behind her in a vain attempt to reach the kitchen, but found it was as impossible as usual.  
"Urgh," Sam muttered. She glanced over at the sleeping Freddie again. Well, it wasn't like he had anyone lying on _his_ chest...  
"Benson!" she hissed. She jabbed him with her foot and leaned her head forward slightly. "Oi! Fredward!" He groaned and rolled over to face away from her. Sam growled softly and kicked at his back.  
"Wake up!" Freddie grunted and rolled back to face her, his eyes now open.  
"What?" he snapped. "Stop kicking me. What?"  
"Hey, keep your voice down," Sam whispered, nodding down at Carly. Freddie glanced at her too and sighed.  
"Fine," he replied softly, his voice still carrying a hint of anger. "_What?_"  
Sam smiled guiltily at him.  
"Could you get me a sandwich?" she asked. Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"No. Absolutely not. I was having the most amazing dream until you woke me up. Get it yourself."  
"Carly won't let me move!"  
"Well then wait a few hours," Freddie replied. "It won't kill you."  
"But I'm hungry now!" Sam complained. Freddie shrugged and let his head drop back down to rest on the back of the couch.  
"Not my problem, Puckett."  
Sam frowned again. It wasn't like she was asking much. And if _Carly_ wanted a sandwich, you could bet he would've been on it like a shot... Sam's eyes lit up and she jabbed Freddie with her foot again.  
"No, Sam," he said, keeping his eyes shut.  
"Well, it's either this, or buy me a ham," Sam replied. Freddie sat up again and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll probably regret asking," he said slowly. "But what's your reasoning there?"  
Sam grinned.  
"Remember back when we were dating?" she said. "And we kept getting Carly to settle our arguments?"  
"Uh... yeah..."  
"And we were arguing about that giant smoothie, and you said you'd buy me a ham to compromise?"  
"Yeah, and I did," Freddie replied. "It's not gonna be a regular occurance."  
"Ah!" Sam said triumphantly. "But you didn't, because we got into a fight about Gibby on the way, and we ended up coming back here." Freddie frowned.  
"...Gibby?"  
"Yeah! You said that he couldn't survive a week underwater, and I said we should do an experiment, and you said it would be cruel, and then Carly said that we shouldn't do it, but you shouldn't just dismiss my theories all the time." Freddie sighed and shrugged again.  
"That sounds plausible," he agreed. Sam flashed him a smile.  
"Well, I reckon that means you still owe me a ham," she said. "But if you get me a sandwich now, I'll consider that debt paid."  
"Oh, come on," Freddie groaned. "It's a different situation now. Boyfriend buying a ham for his girlfriend? Fair enough. But I'm not just gonna get you food if we're just friends."  
Sam pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Aww, please, Freddie. For me?" She kept her gaze fixed on Freddie as a smile spread across his face and a laugh escaped his lips.  
"Ok," he chuckled. "How about this? I get you a sandwich now, and you _never_ try to pull that off again." Sam smiled and nodded.  
"Deal."  
"Right then." Freddie pushed himself to his feet, took a moment to get his balance, and made for the kitchen. Sam smiled to herself and leaned back, her hand going to stroke Carly's hair again.  
"Sucker," she whispered.


End file.
